A New Reality
by PixelGalaxy95
Summary: A New Reality is like a 'sucked into Minecraft' fanfic, but the story covers what happens when Abbi and the popular YouTube group Team Crafted wake up from the world of Minecraft, and find themselves back in the real world, but with supernatural powers. Rated T for Team Crafted.
1. New to this World

**Hey guys, Pixel here with the first chapter of A New Reality! It's my first fanfic, so don't expect it to be that great. But thanks for reading, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the picture of Team Crafted on the cover, Minecraft, Team Crafted, Skype, or anything else here besides my OC (Abbi) and the choices the characters make in the story. Thank you.**

_ 'It's getting late'_ I thought, as I finished mining the iron ore in front of me. I was just finishing up a day of mining deep underground, although I hadn't gotten much, just a few gold ore and a couple of diamonds. I headed to the surface to put all the material I had found that day in a chest to be sold, and started heading to the opening of the cave. When I got out, I started walking along the familiar path that led from the mines to the town that the Team Crafted House was in.

Oh yea, I haven't introduced myself to you, have I? Well, my name is Abigail Sterling. I was 19 years old when I spawned, so that makes me 21 years old now. I have light brown hair with some natural highlights in it, that falls a bit below the middle of my back. I have dark green eyes, that people say look the color of emeralds. Also, I'm only 5"3 tall.

I met Team Crafted in the real world, a bit over four years ago, if you count the three years we have been in Minecraft. Although I don't remember much of the real world, I remember meeting Team Crafted. At the time I had a little over one million subscribers on my YouTube account, which I had named PixelGalaxy95. My channel mostly revolved around my Minecraft videos, but I played some other games, too. I was going to Minecon for the first time, to meet my fans, and meet my favorite group of YouTubers, who were called Team Crafted. After meeting some of my fans and signing some things for them, I decided to go look around to see some booths.

While I was wandering around, I remember a certain fan came up to me, asking for my autograph. Of course I said happily agreed, but I felt I knew him from somewhere. After signing a piece of paper he gave me, he gave me a piece of paper folded in half, and said "I have my Skype and Minecraft usernames on there. Me and my friends play, and can help you get more subs, if you want." I thanked him, and he walked away, smiling. After he left, I sat down at the nearest table, and curiously unfolded the paper. My attention immediately turned to the Minecraft username. Because somehow, I had just met my favorite YouTuber, Minecraft Universe.

It wasn't until 5 days after the convention that I actually worked up the courage to Skype Jason. I don't remember all the details, but he introduced me to the rest of Team Crafted, and me and the guys hit it off really well. I Skyped them often, and even got to meet them in person, at the Team Crafted House. (I lived in L.A.)

Life went on like this for a while (Only about a year), but it all changed when I was in a Skype call with the guys (Adam, Jason, Ty, Mitch, Jerome, Quinten, and Ian). We were all recording Minecraft together, so our channels would have videos to upload while we were away at another convention.

I vividly remember how we were all playing The Survival Games on Adam's server, when we were all kicked off the server at the same time. Everyone started talking at once about it, while I was trying to fix the issue. But as I went back into the 'Multiplayer' tab in Minecraft, I simply blacked out.

~Time Skip in Flashback~

Once I came to, I sat up, looking around. I instantly noticed that I was in a lush, green forest. Not only that, but the most outstanding thing was that the whole area, and most likely the whole world, was made of cubes. After quickly finding I looked exactly like my Minecraft skin, I looked to my left **(To the left! To the left!)** to see Jerome, who was in his minecraft skin of course, and ran over to him. "Are you okay?!" I asked, and he simply replied by pointing at something behind me. Frightened, I turned around, but it was the rest of the Team, who had all spawned in a pile. I chuckled at them, as they were all bickering and frantically trying to get out, and Jerome and I went over to help them get out.

~Back in the Minecraft world~

I sigh, and continue walking home, thinking about what it was like before we were all pulled into this cube-filled game. Funny, I never thought I would miss it. Oh well, I couldn't go back, even if I tried.

As I get home, I notice that most of the lights are turned off. It must be even later than I thought. As I walked into the main room was empty, except for Jason, who appeared to be looking through a chest. I tried to walk upstairs without him noticing, but failed horribly. He looks up from the chest he was searching through, and comes over to where I am standing. I hope he's not too mad at me for staying out so late. Instead, he walks over to me, and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Why were you out so late?" he asks, concern in his voice. "Mining" I mutter, looking up at him. Remember, I'm only 5"3. "Well, try to come home sooner, Okay? I'm just concerned for you, and so are the rest of the guys." I nod my head, and he goes back to whatever he was looking for in the chest.

~Time Skip~

After I Lie down in bed, I look out the open window. The moon is full tonight, and I don't see that often. I smile sadly, wondering if I will ever see a full moon in the 'real' world, and fall asleep.

~More Important Time Skip~

That morning I awake to the sound of Adam screaming. Oh well, that's normal. I open my eyes and get up, stretching. My back hurts from the chair I was sitting in. Wait, the chair?! I look around, stunned. Is this for real? Because I'm sitting in my old room (Not in Minecraft), and I'm in the same Skype call that had brought me to the world of cubes.

** Thank you guys so much for reading this far! I will try to post on Fridays and Mondays every week, and I PROMISE the next chapter is better than this. Remember, I do not own anything except my OC (Abbi), and the choices the characters make in the story. Also, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, so thank you! So, until the next chapter, I'll see you guys!**

**~Pixel**


	2. Unknown Powers

**Hey Guys, it's Pixel, and I'm back with another chapter! It's a short, but important one. You'll see why ;D But thanks for reading, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the picture of Team Crafted on the cover, Minecraft, Team Crafted, Skype, or anything else here besides my OC (Abbi) and the choices the characters make in the story. Thank you.**

~Previous Chapter~

That morning I awake to the sound of Adam screaming. Oh well, that's normal. I open my eyes and get up, stretching. My back hurts from the chair I was sitting in. Wait, the chair?! I look around, stunned. Is this for real? Because I'm sitting in my old room (Not in Minecraft), and I'm in the same Skype call that had brought me to the world of cubes.

~Abbi's POV~

"Wow, no way!" I scream, awestruck.

After 3 years we were really back?!

"YES WAY! This is great! Wait, what's the date?" (That rhyme though) Adam yells into his mic, waking up everyone else in the call.

As the rest of the Team cry out in surprise, I check my phone for the date and time.

"It's 3:24 PM on Sunday, June 15th" I report. "Oh and it's also 2014"

"Isn't that the day we got teleported into Minecraft?" asks Ty.

"IT IS!" Quentin proclaims, sounding sure of himself.

"Well" States Mitch, who had remained quiet through the whole conversation "Let's all meet downstairs in ten minutes. Abbi, can you come?"

"Of course, I'll be there in ten" I say, leaving the Skype call.

I take one last look around my room, and head downstairs to grab my car keys.

~At the Team Crafted House~

Once I get there, everyone is already in the main room. I sit down on a chair, and look to see almost everyone is on their phone. Everyone except Adam, who clears his throat, catching everyone's attention. "So, we were in there for 3 years, right?" he says. We all nod our heads in agreement, turning off our phones, giving him our full attention. "But, no time passed in the real world, right?"

"Well, yes and no." A loud voice says. I freeze, terrified."See, one of you has the ability to stop time, and another can make themselves and others travel between dimensions." It continues. "So, one of you stopped time in your world, while the other made the whole group switch between dimensions. You did it without realizing it, but staying in that dimension for so long seemed to boost your powers. You are all really quite powerful, and misusing your powers can lead to great harm, as you could get stuck in between two dimensions, therefore eternally freezing time. You will soon all be aware of your powers, so just be careful of how you use them, and you will be greater than any other who has came before you. Keep this in mind, and I'll be there to watch you."

The first one to speak is Jason. "What the nether just happened?" He says.

"Nice choice of words" Ian says under his breath, obviously commenting on the 'nether' part.

"Hey, man" he replies. So what was that, anyway?

I take a deep breath, and trying to sound confident, say "We all have supernatural powers. We have to find and strengthen them, until they are strong enough to take on Herobrine, who is slowly killing off the whole population of Minecraftia. Oh, and the person who was talking to us was Notch." Wait, how do I know this?!

Silence.

"How do you know that? Is you power telepathy or something?" Jerome says, being the first to speak up.

Well… Maybe he's right?

**Sorry for the short chapter, guys, but this is just going to be the 'intro' chapter for the supernatural powers. Remember, I do not own anything except my OC (Abbi), and the choices the characters make in the story. Also, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, so thank you! So, until the next chapter, I'll see you guys!**

**~Pixel**


	3. The Voices In My Head

**Hey guys, it's Pixel, here with another chapter of A New Reality! It's also a bit short but bear with me! So thank you so much for reading, and I'll continue with the story now. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the picture of Team Crafted on the cover, Minecraft, Team Crafted, Skype, or anything else here besides my OC (Abbi) and the choices the characters make in the story. Thank you.**

**~Previous Chapter~**

"How do you know that? Is you power telepathy or something?" Jerome says, being the first to speak up.

Well… Maybe he's right?

**~Once again Abbi's POV~**

"Actually…" I start. "It is."

"Actually, um, I was kidding."

"Oh"

_Well, this is awkward._

Am I talking to myself now?!

_Yes._

Who are you?

_I'm Notch, you idiot_.

How are you even talking to me?

_It's one of the perks of telepathy. Stop asking me questions, and don't tell anyone about this._

Umm… Okay?

_Good._

Well that happened.

"Well then, since you know your power," Jerome suggests, "I think we should all try to find ours. Who's with me?"

Almost everyone agrees.

_Don't let them, they will find them at another time._

"Actually," I speak up "You can't go looking for them. You'll find them on your own."

Everyone stares at me, as if I'm possessed. Well I kind am.

_Wow, thanks._

You're welcome.

_*Sigh*_

"What? Who says?" Asks Ty.

"Um…"

_The voices in your head_

"The voices in my head." I reply without thinking.

Good, now they all think I'm insane.

_You are._

I hate you.

"Anyway, I agree with the voices in her head." Says Jerome.

He better.

"Anyway, we need to make more videos before we go to Vidcon, right?"

It was as if he'd set off a bomb. Everyone started freaking out, asking each other to play Minecraft with them. I got paired up with Mitch and Jerome, and I went back home to Skype the guys. "So, what are we playing?" I ask as I join their call. "The H… "THE HUNGER DEENZ!" Yells Mitch, cutting me off mid-sentence. Not surprising.

~Time Skip Because I Don't Want To Make Up Commentary~

"Well, I think 6 videos is enough, We'll only be gone 3 days, and that's 2 videos a day, so it works out." I decide.

"Okay, but you'd better pack for Vidcon, we're leaving tomorrow, right Jerome?" Asks Mitch.

"Yea, I forgot about that." Says Jerome, laughing.

"So did I, I'll go pack now." I decide, and leave the call, saying goodbye.

I turn off my computer and recording equipment, and decide to start packing. As I do, Notch endlessly rambles on, and I just decide to keep quiet.

_Are you even listening to me?_

Of course I am!

_Than what did I just say?_

Um, something about telepathy. I retort, reading his mind.

_Using your power like that is cheating._

How did you know?!

_I know everything, of course._

It goes on like that for a while, until I decide to make a VLog. I get my camera ready, and start recording.

"Hey guys, Pixel here with another VLog! I'll be going to Vidcon tomorrow, and I just wanted to make an update video for you! I've already pre-recorded enough videos to upload twice a day while I'm gone, so I hope you all enjoy them! That's all I really wanted to say, and sorry for the super short video, but thank you guys for watching, and I'll see you guys. Bye!"

I know It was really short, but I just wanted to let them know I'll be at Vidcon, and still be uploading videos.

**So… yea! They will be going to Vidcon next chapter, so wish Abbi and the guys luck XP. Also, I'll be starting school tomorrow, so I'll have to change uploading to Wednesdays and Saturdays. Sorry! **

**Remember, I do not own anything except my OC (Abbi), and the choices the characters make in the story. Also, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, so thank you! So, until the next chapter, I'll see you guys!**

** ~Pixel**


	4. Vidcon

**Hey guys, Pixel here with chapter 4 of A New Reality! I'm writing this the same day as chapter 3, and I might be able to get chapter 5 written today, too! Any way, thank you for reading this, and enjoy the chapter! **

**Also, I know Team Crafted didn't go to Vidcon, but they will in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the picture of Team Crafted on the cover, Minecraft, Team Crafted, Skype, or anything else here besides my OC (Abbi) and the choices the characters make in the story. Thank you.**

~Previous Chapter~

"Hey guys, Pixel here with another VLog! I'll be going to Vidcon tomorrow, and I just wanted to make an update video for you! I've already pre-recorded enough videos to upload twice a day while I'm gone, so I hope you all enjoy them! That's all I really wanted to say, and sorry for the super short video, but thank you guys for watching, and I'll see you guys. Bye!"

I know It was really short, but I just wanted to let them know I'll be at Vidcon, and still be uploading videos.

~Still Abbi's POV~

I quickly upload the video to my channel (Which has a little over 2 million subs), and look at the time on my monitor. It was 9:21 PM. I decided to go to bed early, so I wouldn't be tired for the convention.

_Weak._

Thanks Notch, it means a lot to me.

_I try._

As I turned off the light, I wondered what was happening back in Minecraft. Was the time there frozen, as it was here when we were in Minecraft? Or not? Is everyone there living their lives as if we were never there?

~Time Skip~

That morning I woke up to the sound of the alarm on my phone. I turned it off, and saw that it was 5:00 AM. Oh yea, the plane for Vidcon leaves in three hours. I get ready, putting on my clothes and makeup (Although I don't wear much makeup), and went downstairs to eat breakfast. While I was in the middle of eating my cereal **(Why not)** I got a text from Jason. I quickly read it (He was conforming I would be able to make it to the airport on time), and texted back that I would be there. He didn't text back, so I finished my breakfast, grabbed my suitcase and keys, and got in my car to drive to the airport.

On my way there, Notch decided to talk again. Something about not letting anyone know about our powers, but of course I already knew that, and so did all the guys, so I didn't really pay attention. When I got to the airport, I parked my car and headed inside. I didn't see Team Crafted until we were boarding the plane, and the ride was pretty uneventful.

~ANOTHER Time Skip~

When we got to the hotel we were staying at, we had one hour until we had to be at the convention. I went up to my room (I had my own), and picked out a video to put up. I left it to upload, and pulled up the radio on my phone. I listened to music while it uploaded, and when it was done, I took off my headphones, and put my laptop in sleep mode. I had just enough time to make it to Vidcon early, so I went downstairs to the lobby, where most of the Team were already waiting.

~At Vidcon~

While nothing really out of the ordinary was happening, I discovered that I could telepathically talk to the rest of the Team. I had fun with that, but not so much that anyone outside of our group could tell. Of course Notch scolded me for it, but I ignored him for the most part. We all decided to split up at one point, and went our own separate ways for the most part.

~Fourth Time Skip This Chapter Alone~

After Vidcon had ended, Mitch declared a meeting at the TCH (Team Crafted House). I honestly didn't want to go, but went anyway, because it seemed important. I arrived soon after I got back home from Vidcon.

When everyone was there, Mitch asked everyone "Guess what?!"

"WHAT!?" Half of the guys and I asked/yelled.

"Well, I found out what my power is."

"What is it?!" Jerome asked, excited.

In reply, Mitch simply disappeared.

"No way!" Jerome exclaimed.

"What happened!?" Adam asked, and Mitch re-appeared where he was, and said excitedly "I can turn invisible at command!"

_Good for you_

**Cool, right? Anyway, nothing is really happening besides school starting next week (The 14th), so thank you for reading this chapter! Remember, I do not own anything except my OC (Abbi), and the choices the characters make in the story. Also, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, so thank you! So, until the next chapter, I'll see you guys!**

**~Pixel**


	5. Joining the Team

**Hey guys, Pixel here with chapter 5 of A New Reality! I just got a new computer, and when I get the internet set up on it, I'll be able to get a new program to write the chapters on, so I'll try to write them more often. So thanks for reading, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the picture of Team Crafted on the cover, Minecraft, Team Crafted, Skype, or anything else here besides my OC (Abbi) and the choices the characters make in the story. Thank you.**

~Previous Chapter~

"What happened!?" Adam asked, and Mitch re-appeared where he was, and said excitedly "I can turn invisible at command!"

~Mitch's POV~

"Really?"

"No way!"

"How?"

Instead of answering them, I just continued with what I was going to say.

"So, when I was at the convention, I realized that no fans had came up to me in about half an hour or so. So I decided to go up and talk to someone, but they just ignored me. So I came to the conclusion that this is my power."

"Wait," Adam started "Weren't you able to do that in Minecraft, too?"

I thought about it for a moment, and replied. "Yes, but I had better control over it then. I only gained control over it yesterday in this world."

"So… That means we all keep the powers we had in Minecraft." Jason says, beginning to hover a few inches above the ground. I wasn't really surprised though, because we all agreed he would be able to do that, as he could fly in Minecraft. "Then I should be able to breathe underwater." Quentin said. "Because you're a fish." I added, and Quentin glared at me.

"Who do you think controls time and/or travel between dimensions?" I ask the group.

"I think it's Seto, but he's not in this story." Abbi says.

**(The sound you hear is the fourth wall being broken.)**

"Maybe it's me, because I'm the leader of Team Crafted." Adam says.

**(I know that Adam, Ty and Quentin left TC, but they won't leave in the story)**

"Or Ty, because he started Team Crafted." **(True story)  
**

"Well, when we find out, I think we should all go back into Minecraft, and see if anyone knows anything about Herobrine." Abbi suggests. Everyone agrees, and seeing the mood is light, I decide to bring up the second reason I decided to call this meeting. "So… I think Abbi should join Team Crafted."

"Really? Why?" She asks, sounding surprised.

"Because we were all in Minecraft together, and we can't let anyone else know. If you aren't in TC, the fans might get suspicious that you're with us all the time. What does everyone else think?" All the guys agreed, so I asked Abbi "What do you think? Do you want to join?"

"Of course! I'd love to!" she responded eagerly. "Then it's settled!"

**Yay! Abbi's joining TC! I don't have that much to say, but I'm trying to use other character's POVs in the following chapters. Remember, I do not own anything except my OC (Abbi), and the choices the characters make in the story. Also, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, so thank you! So, until the next chapter, I'll see you guys!**

** ~Pixel**


	6. Suspense! Sorta

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Sorry for not uploading for a while, but... Yea I was just being lazy. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

(One week later)

"Hey guys, Pixel here with another vlog! I'm sorry I haven't posted any videos lately, but I've been moving! Actually, that's what this videos about. So, you know the group of YouTubers I play Minecraft with, Team Crafted? Well, I was asked to join the team! And _obviously _I said yes! Actually, if you didn't know already, they all live in a mansion together, so I'm going to be living there now!"

After a few more minutes more of rambling off to my subscribers about Team Crafted, I decided to finish the video, and upload it.

'I wonder if I'll start gaining more subscribers, now that I'm a member of Team Crafted?'

_Of course not._

I'm so fortunate to have this power.

_It's okay, I already know you love me._

In your dreams.

_Oh, you know the one who controls travel between dimensions, right?_

No.

_Oops, I must have forgotten to tell you._

What?! Tell me!

_Not now._

Why?

_Because. But I guess I can tell them._

What?!

…

Wait, where'd you go now?!

Jeez. Kids these days.

~?'s POV~

_Hey, you._

"What?! Who are you?"

_You know the girl, Abbi? I'm the 'voices' in her head._

"I **knew **she was insane! But… Why can I hear you?" (wow, thanks)

_Because I need to tell you something. You know how a member of you little group controls time? Thats you. _

"Wait, me?! You're wrong! It can't be me!"

_Yes it can. Now man up about it. _*leaves in a cloud of smoke*

**Yep. That's how much creativity I have. NONE. Oh well. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**~Pixel**


End file.
